Make You Love Me
by link-smitten
Summary: UPDATE! I knew you guys would hate me! Well, now it's time for you to love me again! Last chapter! R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Teen Titans is a show on Cartoon Network and WB and all sorts of other channels. I do not have a part of it at all so don't sue me. I OWN NOTHING!!!  
  
A/N: Hello, everyone. This is a section of Fanfiction.net that I am not known in at all, since I mainly do anime, and I'm currently in the works of one for Pirates of the Caribbean. However, I'm hoping that after this, you will know me and will tell your friends about my story. Until then *cracks knuckles* we need to get down to business. So, without further ado, I give you my Teen Titans fanfic: Make You Love Me, which includes a Starfire/ Robin pairing. Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter One  
  
The darkness crept over the city, spreading silence along the streets, giving a mystic air to the town. All was quiet that night, giving off a foreboding feeling to anyone who entered, and gave chills to even the local thugs. No one spoke, no baby cried, not even a single car was on the road. All was quiet.  
Except for here.  
"WHERE IS THE STUPID REMOTE?!"  
The place: Titan Tower [A/N: can't remember if that's the name, but oh, well]. Violence was heavy in the air in this tall tower as. well, the usual happened.  
"Dang it, Beastboy, where'd you put it?!" called Cyborg as he frantically searched for the remote to the blessed TV.  
"How should I know? You had it last!" complained the annoyed Beastboy.  
"I did not!"  
"You did, too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did, too!"  
"Not!"  
"Too!"  
"Are you two searching for this device?" Starfire interrupted, holding up the remote in her hands and showing it to them.  
"The remote!" Beastboy and Cyborg cried, lunging at the remote. Starfire leapt out of the way with a startled cry, dropping the remote to the floor right before the two guys jumped on top of it. A cloud of dust enveloped the two guys as they started wrestling for the remote. Starfire flew to safety, watching with wide eyes as the guys kept yelling at each other and fighting for the TV remote.  
She stood behind the counter in the kitchen, sighing in relief as the battle slowly ended, the victor being Cyborg. She leaned against the counter, a sweat drop appearing at the side of her head.  
"I do not understand why it is so vital to achieve the remote control of the television," she sighed as Robin approached, having finally finished the dishes. He stood next to her and looked at Beastboy and Cyborg with a smirk as the winner rubbed it in the loser's face.  
"I guess you could call it a need for control," Robin said. "Either that, or they just like fighting."  
"I do not see how fighting can be fun," Starfire said with curiosity, looking at Robin.  
Robin let out a laugh and said, "It's not real fighting, Star. They're just playing around."  
This left Starfire even more confused, but she didn't ask any more questions, knowing that it would be pointless. So, she sat in silence, her eyes dropping from Robin's face to the floor. With nothing left to say, she started feeling uncomfortable. It was that feeling again. Her stomach was acting strange, and she began to grow warm. Her hands grew sweaty, but she didn't want to go away. For some reason, she liked this odd feeling.  
"Star?" Robin asked, snapping her attention to him.  
"Yes, Robin?" she answered, starting to become even more nervous. Did he know?  
"Are you okay?" he asked. Concern was in his voice, and it made her heart start racing. She just wished for a moment that he would take off his mask so that she could see if the concern was also in his eyes. Her eyes traveled along his features, down the cheekbones, down the jaw, and she stopped at the lips.  
"Star?"  
She jumped, startled out of her world of silence and mystery and fantasy, her eyes jumping back to his. She soon dropped them to the ground, feeling her face grow hot like a fire.  
"Uh, yes. Yes, I am fine," she lied. "I feel very warm, however. I suppose I must go and lie down."  
Before she could say anything else, she felt a hand on her head. Startled, she looked up at Robin, who was now standing very near her indeed. He had removed his glove and placed his bare hand on the flesh of her forehead, which did not improve matters at all.  
"You do feel warm," he said gently. "Do you need anything?"  
"No!" she said, quickly jumping back away from the feel of Robin's bare hand on her skin. Oh, this was not going well at all! "I. I mean, no thank you, Robin. I believe I will return to my room where I shall sleep. I will return and be well tomorrow morning."  
With that, she quickly flew out of the kitchen and towards the hallway that lead to her room. She glanced over her shoulder at Robin, and in that instant he saw fear in her eyes.  
.Right before she smacked head-on into the wall. He winced as she fell to the ground, shook her senses back, blushed furiously, and flew to her room. Perplexed, Robin stared at the space where she used to be, wondering what had happened. Soon, he heard a slam of a door and what seemed to be cursing in another language. He looked down at his bare hand, remembering the feel of her skin. He rubbed his fingers together and furrowed his brow, suddenly feeling a bit warm.  
He then put his glove back on, still confused about what had just happened, and walked to the living room. He sat in a chair, staring blankly at the television screen, which was flashing lights and emitting sounds of explosions. But Robin was not focused on it.  
"What's going on?" he asked quietly, furrowing his brow.  
"You wanna know what's going on?" Beastboy huffed. "I'm missing my show on Animal Planet, that's what's going on!"  
"Not that, you idiot," Robin snapped. "I mean with Starfire."  
Suddenly, both Beastboy and Cyborg were interested. "What do you mean?" Cyborg asked. "What happened?"  
"Well, all I did was walk up to her and start talking to her, and she got all freaked out and jumpy," Robin said, his brow furrowing more. "Then she went all quiet and everything, her eyes not focusing, but she seemed to be staring at me. She was really warm, too. I think she might have a fever or something."  
Cyborg and Beastboy stared at him a while, blinked, looked at each other, and burst out laughing. This made Robin even more confused and even more upset.  
"What are you two laughing about?" he shouted, standing up. "I see nothing funny about it! Come on! What are you laughing about?"  
"You!" Beastboy forced out in the middle of his laughter.  
"What? What did I do?" Robin asked.  
"Nothing!" Cyborg said, tears of laughter coming out of his eye. "It's just that you're completely clueless!"  
Robin looked from Cyborg to Beastboy, feeling completely lost. And it was not a good feeling. "What is going on???"  
"Not that I know much about feelings," Raven said monotonously from the doorway that led to her section of the tower, "but I think I'm more in tune to what Starfire is feeling than you are."  
"If all of you know, then why don't you just say it?" Robin asked irritatedly.  
Raven shook her head slowly. "It's not our place to pry. You guys should figure this out on your own."  
"I don't know what she's talking about," Beastboy said with a grin, "but I do know that Starfire's in l-"  
Before Beastboy could finish, Cyborg hit him upside the head to shut him up. Unfortunately, he hit him with his metal hand and it hit kind of hard, knocking the green guy into Lala Land.  
"Oops," Cyborg said as Beastboy fell to the ground with a large bump forming on his head. "Guess that shut him up, though."  
But Robin wasn't happy at all. The only person who would tell him what was wrong with Starfire was now out cold. Frustrated, he threw his hands in the air, and shouted behind him as he stormed toward his sector of the tower, "That's it! I'm going to my room! Maybe thinking about Slate will make me calm down and stop wanting to hurt the lot of you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starfire sat in the corner of her room, clutching a pillow to her stomach. For some reason, now she felt afraid of Robin. She kept thinking that at any moment he'd come to her room and that terrible feeling would return; that feeling in the pit of her stomach that felt like she was being twisted up in knots and being turned inside out.  
"W-what is happening to me?" she asked herself quietly, suddenly feeling a tear coming to her eye. "What is wrong with me? What is this feeling?"  
She remembered the way Robin looked so concerned for her earlier. She thought back to how he looked, and how she wished so many things at once: all of them having to do with Robin and her. She could still feel his hand on her forehead, his touch so gentle and warm. It made heat fly to her cheeks immediately.  
"Perhaps I am allergic to Robin?" she said to herself, pondering the possibilities. She soon dismissed the thought, knowing that it was probably impossible. No one got allergic to reactions from thinking about something... did they?  
"No, I do not think that allergies are my problem right now," Starfire said, sinking in hopelessness. She thought about it, knowing that she had never felt this way before. Why is it that when she was with Robin she'd get all uncomfortable and sick, but she never wanted to leave?  
"Love," she said silently. "Mother told me about it once. Is that what I'm feeling?" She sighed, wiping a tear from her face. She set her pillow on her bed, and then lay down for the night. She placed her feet on her pillows and stared up at the ceiling with her hands at her sides until she finally drifted to sleep. These Earth beds were strange.  
  
(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^) A/N: How's that for a starter, eh? Well, tell me, kay? You see that button on the bottom left-hand corner? USE IT!!! That's right. I don't care if you're just visiting this site or if you actually are a member, but just please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
A/N: Yo, wuz up? Hehehe... I don't really talk like that. I just thought it would be cool to try out, and it's midnight, so I'm kinda slaphappy. I'm such a dork ^_^;; Anyway, this is the second chapter in my story. Hope you guys like it! Here we go!  
  
Oh, hold it! I'd first like to thank all of you who have reviewed (like you're supposed to, you great people)! I wish I could name you guys personally, but I'm currently without resource here, meaning that I'm on the computer that doesn't have internet so I can't look it up. Anyway, you all know who you are, and I am so grateful. Thanks to all of you with constructive criticism, and all of those you just plain out give me encouragement. Keep it up, people! Anyway, here's what you came for!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Where are all of these robots coming from, anyway?" shouted Beastboy as he changed back from a rabbit after biting through one robot's electrical wiring, disabling it.  
"No time to figure that out!" Raven said, lifting one up in the air and throwing it against a wall. "Just fight, will you?"  
Robin threw a small bomb at a group of three robots that had clustered together and it exploded on impact, sending a bunch of robot parts into the air. However, many more were there to take their place.  
"You know, it's hard to fight these guys," Cyborg said after blasting one to the opposite wall. "I kind of feel a bond with them."  
"Cut the sentimental stuff and fight!" Robin ordered, kicking another one. However, another robot had come up from behind him and reached out with two spikes. One spike was on one side of him while the other was on the opposite side. It sent an electric shock between both spikes, electrocuting Robin. He gave out a cry in pain, and then fell to the ground in a heap with smoke coming from some singed locks of hair.  
"ROBIN!!!" Starfire cried, having seen just what happened in horror. She shot three more robots that had encircled him with energy that she summoned from her new emotions, and came to his aid.  
"Robin! Speak to me!" she cried, holding his lifeless form in her arms. "Please, Robin! It is I, Starfire! I am your friend! Please say something to me!"  
"It's no use," Raven grunted after destroying another robot. "He's out cold."  
"If he is cold, then why is there smoke coming from him?" questioned Starfire.  
Raven stopped fighting and looked over at the girl with an annoyed look on her face. "I mean he's unconscious."  
"Oh," Starfire said, looking down at Robin. She then asked quietly, "Is... he dead?"  
"I doubt it," Raven answered. "It was a pretty high electrocution, but it wasn't long enough or powerful enough to kill him. It's kind of like being struck by lighting; it won't kill you unless if it's powerful enough."  
"Got it!" Cyborg yelled with a grin on his face. Everyone looked at him for a second before going back to fighting.  
"What is it, Cyborg?" Starfire asked, trying to keep robots away from Robin's limp body.  
"I see where they're coming from!" he said, starting for a slot in the wall where metal disks were sliding out and unfolding into large robots. "Good news: this battle won't take long. Bad news, I've gotta blast this thing for all it's worth."  
"Meaning?" Raven asked.  
"We'll be able to make it out, but Robin and Starfire are going to have to get out of here right now if we want bird boy to be alive to tell the tale of him being electrocuted."  
"Then that means I must take Robin to safety?" Starfire asked.  
"YES!" Cyborg said, blasting another robot that had gotten in his way. Starfire didn't need it repeated. She lifted Robin up onto her back and flew as fast as she could away from the scene. They had been in a sewer, so she had a lot of pipes and alleys to fly through until she finally got to where she had to be.  
She came up through a pothole and flew faster towards Titan Tower. She had a feeling that she'd have to tend to Robin's wounds. As she recalled, burn marks had been made in the sides of his clothes, which meant there would be burns on his skin. She had to get home quick.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Robin's eyes slowly opened as he regained consciousness. Immediately he wished he was still asleep, because he was welcomed back to reality with a huge headache. Last he had recalled, he was in the sewer fighting robots. And now? Well, it looked like he was in a room. His room? No, it was different. He was on a bed...upside down? He realized that his feet were on the pillows and his head was down by foot of the bed.  
And something else occurred to him that really freaked him out. He was only wearing his boxers. He had been stripped down to his underwear, and had a bandage wrapped around his abdomen. He tried to move so that he could take in his surroundings, but it hurt like heck and he groaned in pain.  
"Oh, so you are awake, are you not?" came a voice. He nearly fell off the bed when he realized that it was Starfire. Oh, so that's where he was: Starfire's room. Now it all made sense... kinda. There was still one thing he didn't know.  
"Why the hell am I stripped to my underwear?" he shouted over at her. He was thankful that he still had his mask on [A/N: I always wondered what it would look like: Robin with no shirt but still his mask] because he was feeling heat rise to his cheeks fast. He kind of felt bad that he had shouted at her when he saw her flinch and have a pained look on her face.  
"I... had to take off your clothes to heal your burns," she answered in a quiet voice. Her face had grown red again. He looked down and saw that he might have had the bandage around his waist, but he still had a lot of dark spots all over his skin.  
"What happened to me, Star?" he asked in a lost voice as he looked down at his body. She came around to one side of the bed and sat down, putting a tray down next to her. The tray had a bowl of steaming water, a washrag, bandages, tape, and scissors on it. She looked up at Robin, hurt still in her eyes. It tore at Robin's heart.  
"When we were all fighting the mechanical beings down in the plumbing system, one mechanical being came up from behind you and electrocuted you," she answered quietly. Robin didn't know what to do. He knew that he had hurt the girl, but he didn't know what to do to make it better. For some reason, the thought of her crying hurt worse than the burns.  
Before he could apologize, he felt a hot rag being applied to his bare skin, and he hissed as it stung his wound. He felt hesitation in Starfire's hand, but he looked at her and said, "It's okay. Keep going, please."  
The feel of her hands on his skin sent shocks up his spine and made him feel warm inside. He kept his eyes on her as she moved with grace to clean each burn with care. Her determined look in her eyes only added to the feeling that Robin was having.  
He couldn't understand it. What was going on inside of him? He had never felt this way before about anyone. How could she make him feel so scared, yet make him feel like he could conquer the world in the same moment? How could she make him feel warm inside, but send shivers up his spine with the same touch? It didn't make sense. What was this?  
His thoughts were interrupted when she stopped cleaning and looked at him, feeling his stare. They didn't say anything, just kept their eyes trained on each other. Robin reached up and took her hand in his. He took the rag out of her hand and set it aside, leading her hand to his chest.  
Her eyes held uncertainty, but also yearning. This feeling that he had inside of him grew stronger with every breath. It was so strong that he couldn't describe it with words. He just wanted Starfire near him. He wanted her to touch his skin so that this feeling would never end. And with her gentle, warm hand on his chest, he felt like he was in heaven.  
"Here," he whispered gently. "It hurts here."  
She looked down at her hand, which was being covered by his, and found that it was right above his heart. Her eyes shot up to his, and she started to read his face. She saw pain, yearning, and sorrow. Why? Could the pain that he had be deeper than the burns? Could it be an emotional pain?  
The feeling was back again. It had been back since she saw his bare chest. There was nothing that she wanted more than to curl up next to him, laying beside him with her hands on his chest, watching him as he slept. But she had a job to do, and that's what she did. Now he seemed to want more healing than for his physical wounds.  
"Robin," she whispered. Her heart ached with longing, but there was something wrong. How could she feel so strongly about someone when he kept secrets from her? His mask was a symbol of that. It seemed that with his mask he shut out the rest of the world from seeing the real him. So how could she think about spending her life with him, when he was always wearing a mask - physically, emotionally, and mentally?  
She snapped her hand from his grasp, and looked quickly to cleaning his wounds. Her brow furrowed in concentration as she dabbed the cloth to his skin and began wrapping more bandages around him, for she would need a lot of concentration to keep her mind away from the feel of his skin beneath her fingertips. Her heart beat fast as she felt his eyes on her again.  
She could feel it. It was the intensity of his gaze. It was the hurt in his look that she had caused. She wanted to tell him why she couldn't do anything, but how does one explain something like that? How could she tell him that this feeling left her wanting to spend life with him, but she couldn't because he kept secrets from her? How could she do that without hurting him more?  
No. Right now, she had to focus on his wounds, and then she'd have to stay away from him if she wanted both of them to not be hurt any more from this. When she finished her job, she looked back to his face and was shocked and hurt so much that tears came to her eyes.  
Tears were running down his cheeks. But his face didn't show any signs of sorrow now. His mouth was in a straight line, stiff and strong. The mask hid his eyes so that she couldn't see if there was sorrow there, but she was sure it wasn't. The only thing that allowed her to see the real feelings were those salty tears that ran down his cheeks.  
Her own tears fell down her face, and she felt hopeless. Without thought, she reached up to his face, wiping the wet trails away. His hand rose up and captured her hand in his again. His other hand cupped her face and stroked the tears away.  
"Star, why?" he breathed. More tears fell as she realized that it was useless. She shot up in pain and sobbed.  
"Do you not see that I cannot do this?" she cried. "I cannot!" She ran out of her room in tears, not knowing where to go. All that mattered was that she was away from Robin.  
  
(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^) A/N: *sniff* isn't it sad? A real tearjerker, I must say. Eh, but that's just my opinion. What about you guys? What do you think? TELL ME! Review, please!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own this cartoon series known as "Teen Titans". I've never owned a cartoon in my life. I'm telling the truth. DARE YOU DOUBT ME, IMPERFECT SOUL????  
  
A/N: Hehehe... Ashlee's gone insane. *Shrug* Oh, well. Like I care. What else is new? Anyway, I'd like to present to you, reader, with the next chapter of "Make You Love Me." Enjoy Chapter 3!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It was dark in that room. It was also lonely; Robin had come to find out. He painfully made his way to his room after searching desperately for Starfire, who had run out of her room in hopes of getting away from him. He couldn't help but wonder why. Why had she left him when they both seemed to want the same thing?  
It left him baffled, and he now found himself in his room - his dark, lonely room. It had taken him forever just to get there because of his aches and pains, but nothing hurt worse at that moment than his heart. He couldn't help but believe that it was the same for Starfire.  
He closed his door, locking himself up in his dark chamber. Maybe right now, he needed to be alone. Maybe right now, he just needed to let himself be encased in darkness, and not return to the light for several more hours. So that's what he did, emotionally as well as physically.  
He barred up his heart once more, hoping that not even Starfire could find her way into it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starfire sobbed into her pillow. It had been not half an hour since she heard Robin's desperate calls for her. She had locked her door from everything and everyone outside it. She wouldn't let anything get in or out until she was finally ready, which seemed a long time from now.  
Oh, if only she could get out Robin's face from her mind! If only his voice would stop playing in her head like a broken record! Why must it be so hard, this thing called love? Why was it the most wonderful thing in existence, yet caused great pain? She'd never understand; it was impossible.  
But sitting there with the image of Robin's warm smile, she couldn't help but get that warm feeling inside again. She felt herself begin to calm down as she closed her eyes to see the image clearer. She saw him smiling at her, his warm grin lighting his face and making her feel at home. She heard his laughter and saw the joy in his face. It made her smile, too, wishing that it was really him there instead of memories.  
But then another image flashed in her mind: the sight of him with tears streaking down his cheeks. Her eyes snapped open in hopes to get rid of the image, but it remained. Her heart immediately wanted to comfort that image of him so that she could see him laughing and smiling warmly at her again. But the image remained, and she felt the stinging of tears against her eyes again.  
"No," she sobbed, holding the pillow against her again. "Please, Robin. Smile for me once again. Do not be unhappy. Make me feel happy along with you, Robin!"  
She held her head between her hands in frustration as she sobbed harder. The image of him lying on her bed with tears streaking down his cheeks remained there in her mind. She desperately tried to find a picture of him smiling in the deep recesses of her mind, but all had vanished suddenly.  
"Do not be sad, Robin!" she cried harder. "Do not be sad! If you are sad, then I am, too! Can you not see that I love you?"  
That's when it hit her. Even with his secrets, she still loved him. She loved everything about him. When she was treating his wounds, she could see his emotions in his face, even if it wasn't his eyes. She could still see the pain in his face. But in that image that she had in her head, she also saw something else.  
She saw strength. She saw courage. And she saw another emotion, one that she had only felt but never seen. Was it love? It had to be. But how could she be so sure? She hadn't seen his eyes. There was only one way to be sure that that was it. She had to see his eyes. She had to look and see if there really was love in his face. And if it was, then maybe she was wrong about him locking everyone out of his life.  
She could only hope as much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed the next morning during breakfast. She hadn't seen him last night for dinner, and she had been worried. Mainly, she had been worried that it was her fault, too. But now that he was there, she felt a small bit of joy enter her heart again.  
However, the feeling was short lived.  
Robin's face slowly turned towards her, and the trace of a smile that was on her lips had immediately vanished. No longer was his face soft and kind. He had spent the last night barring his emotions up into his heart, never wanting anyone to know again what he had tried to show Starfire. If his emotions would be tossed away like yesterday's garbage, then why should he let anyone see them, anyway?  
"Uh... good morning?" Beastboy said in confusion after noting the tension between the two. Robin was more than happy to look away from Starfire. In the short time of the night, his heart had grown bitter towards her.  
"Good morning, Beastboy," Robin said unemotionally. He sat away from Starfire, grabbing a plate and filling it with tofu eggs, a couple of biscuits, and an apple. He ate in silence, and he felt the stares of everyone on him. All, that is, except for Starfire's.  
She looked down at her plate, slowly eating the food she had in front of her. It wasn't lost to everyone that something had happened between them the night before, and they knew it wasn't their place to intrude. So, they stuck to their own business, eating in silence.  
Whether it was curiosity, or he hadn't barred his feelings very well, Robin suddenly felt the urge to look at Starfire. Despite his best efforts, he looked up to her face, and saw tears welling up in her eyes.  
One wall fell.  
Robin quickly returned his attention to his plate. He hadn't realized that with that one small look, Starfire had accidentally knocked down one of the walls that protected Robin's heart. Hundreds still stood in the way, though. He wasn't about to let her get though those, too.  
Suddenly, he wasn't very hungry. He looked down at his half-eaten food in disdain when he saw Starfire stand up in a rush. She quickly threw away the remnants of her food and rushed out of the room.  
"Well, if I had known my cooking was that bad..." Beastboy grumbled.  
Everyone shot him a look, and he sunk back into his chair. He shrugged and said sheepishly, "Just trying to lighten the mood. Can you blame me?"  
"Yes," Cyborg said, looking down at his food, which was only a biscuit and an apple and an orange; he hated tofu eggs. They went into a heated argument as always about Beastboy's cooking. However, Raven's eyes were on Robin.  
"You and I have a lot in common, I have come to realize," she said quietly.  
That made Robin look up in surprise. "Huh?"  
"We both hide our emotions to where no one can see them," she said, her gaze serious and piercing.  
Robin's jaw clamped shut. He really didn't want to talk about this. But apparently Raven had a few things to say.  
"However, the reasons are different," she continued. "I hide them because they're dangerous. You however..."  
"My emotions are dangerous, too," Robin fumed. "You don't get it, and you don't understand me. So why don't you just go psychoanalyze someone else? Try Beastboy! You'd have a field day with him!"  
With that, Robin stormed out of the room, heading towards his chambers. He didn't need this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starfire desperately stumbled through the halls of the Titan Tower, her tears blinding her. She slumped against a wall, giving up hope. There was no use trying to go to her room this way. She just had to cry now. So that's what she did. She covered her face with her hands, trying to muffle her sobs.  
"It is my fault," she cried. "I led Robin to this emotional state. He is now bitter towards me. It is all my fault."  
She wanted to run away. She wanted to forget all about Robin; she wanted to do it now. But it was hard. No, it wasn't hard. It was impossible. She wouldn't be able to get him out of her mind no matter what she did. She loved him too much to do that. It would be impossible to stop loving him.  
"WHY???" she sobbed, lifting her head and crying to the night. "Why must I love him so? It is a curse to love someone who has now isolated himself from everyone around him!"  
She opened her eyes after one last sob before wanting to continue her journey, and gasped. The very person whom she had been crying about was now standing in front of her.  
Robin looked just as surprised as she felt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Robin didn't even know why he had come this way. He just stood there, staring down at the girl. He had heard her crying, and somehow was being led towards her. Several walls had been knocked down during the process, and this time he realized it. But there was no stopping it.  
And now he was standing here in front of her. Tears were running down her face like rivers, and her eyes were now wide with shock. He mentally kicked himself for coming down here in the first place. Now he would have to deal with her. He didn't want to have to put up with her tears.  
At least that's what he had told himself. But his heart - though barred and hidden - knew that he was just afraid of having more walls crashing down. He risked it when he came here. He was risking it now. So why was he staying?  
Because there was a girl in front of him whom he loved, no matter how much he wished to deny it. Though he may have believed at the time that he had thrown away love the previous night for the last time, all he really did was hide it to where he couldn't even see it any more.  
"R-Robin!" Starfire gasped as she stood up in a hurry, her back against the wall. Robin said nothing. He just stood there, regarding her with emotionless eyes. He felt nervousness well up inside of him. What would he say to her now? Well, he knew the answer.  
Nothing. He had nothing to say to her, so he might as well leave. So, he turned on his heal and was about to continue on his way when he felt a gentle hold on his hand. He looked down to see Starfire holding it with the lightest of touches, almost as if she were afraid of what would happen. He looked up at her.  
"Robin," she said with a quivering voice. "Why?"  
He turned fully to face her now, which he immediately realized was a mistake. She was so close to his body. He could feel the warmth of her, and he could imagine her in his arms, pressed up against his chest. He could almost feel her body fitting perfectly against his. Looking down into her eyes made him feel a tiny hint of the love that he had hid away again. He felt the walls that he had worked so hard to put up begin to slowly crumble away.  
But he stopped it before he was left with no defense against the outside. His face turned hard once more as he looked at her and said unemotionally, "Why what?"  
"Why are you acting like this?" she questioned softly. "Why are you being so different and ignoring me?"  
He stiffened and said coldly, "Why should you care?"  
"Because... because I love you," she whispered. Shock filled him as he realized just what she had said. But her declaration didn't give him joy at all. No, he was angry.  
"You love me?" he shouted at her, wrenching his arm away from her. "Where was that last night? Huh??? Where was the love last night when I needed it from you most?"  
Starfire stumbled backwards, fear in her eyes. So, she was afraid of him? Good, she very well should have been. She fell down as she tried to get away, but he was closing in on her fast. He swooped down to where he was about an inch from her face and scowled.  
"Why should I love you back?" he said in a harsh whisper. In an instant, the fear in her eyes changed suddenly to hatred, pain, and fury. Before he could react, he felt her hand slap hard against his face. He stumbled back and hit the opposite wall. Starfire stood up and advanced on him. Places had switched in one instant.  
Starfire pushed him against the wall and held him there. "I do not know what has gotten into you, Robin," she hissed. "But whatever it is should get out quickly. I am going to make sure you no longer feel this way toward me. I am going to make you love me again, even if it takes me forever."  
With that, she gave one last push before she ran to her room, leaving Robin staring after her, wondering what had just happened.  
  
(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^) A/N: Eh, that was longer than the others O.o. I'm probably going to take a break for a while. My next chapter should come around next week. See ya then! And before you leave, though, tell me what you think, okay? REVIEW!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own this story. I own the robots in Chapter 2. I own this laptop in which I am typing this story. However, I do not own Teen Titans. Live with it.  
  
A/N: WHEEEE!!! Chapter four is here! And guess what, guys? This chapter is planned to get very good, because of something that happened this week. Do you wanna know what it is? I got my first actual kiss! That's right! Fourteen years of waiting has finally paid off. My boyfriend actually kissed me. So, I'm hoping to make this chapter especially good. Here ya go!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Robin paced his room, staring at his wall of newspaper clippings that had to do with Slade [A/N: thank you, for bringing the misspelling to my attention], but he couldn't concentrate. Starfire's words played over and over in his head and he got more and more aggravated by the second.  
"I'm going to make you love me," the words echoed. "Even if it takes forever."  
He roared and kicked his practice dummy in aggravation. He punched it continuously and kicked it, trying to blow off steam, but it didn't work. Didn't that blasted girl see that he already loved her? Didn't she see that that was why it hurt so much? Couldn't she see that this was dangerous for him?  
"Damn it, Starfire!" he growled as he slumped to the ground. "What are you doing to me?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starfire stood in her room in a completely different state than Robin had not thirty minutes ago. She had a smile on her face as she realized that everything went pretty well. Not even she knew that she had that kind of a backbone. She knew that she got Robin thinking. That had been the intent.  
But another thought came to her and her smile vanished. How was she going to make Robin realize that the love had had for her was good? How would she make him love her again?  
These thoughts were speeding through her mind when her door whipped open to reveal Beastboy with his eyes open wide. "Star! Attack on City Hall! Gotta get now!"  
She rushed out the door with him and asked, "Who is it, Beastboy?"  
"We don't know," he said with his brow furrowed. "But Robin believes that it's Slade. There's a computer disk in that building that we believe that he's been after for a while now."  
"Oh, no," Starfire whispered, knowing full well about Robin's and Slade's relationship. Slade wanted Robin on his side - he made no point of hiding it. Robin would do anything to kill Slade. It was a bad combination. Robin had been driven mad with rage against the evil man to the point of obsession. What would happen today, no one knew.  
Just as Starfire thought, Robin was already leaving by the time she and Beastboy arrived. He made no point to wait for them. Whether that was because of recent complications between him and Starfire, she didn't know, but she didn't care at that point. She flew out of the Titan tower as Robin and Cyborg ran, and Raven flew beside her. Beastboy quickly changed into an eagle and soared with Raven and Starfire.  
Soon they had arrived at City Hall, only to be greeted by a large mass of people and news reporters surrounding the place. They had to get inside. People made way for them and they ran to the front entrance, not knowing what to expect. Would it be robots? Hostage situation? What was it?  
They found the hallways to be empty and they split up to search for any signs of danger. Robin knew the first place to check. If Slade wanted that disk, he would go to the Mayor's office. Robin wasn't there to protect any disk; he wanted Slade's head. He wanted this war to end and now.  
He rushed to the office as fast as he could and whipped the door open. There, leaning against the desk, was Slade himself. Robin scowled at the man, wondering if this could be a trap. Slade looked back confidently at Robin.  
"Hello, Robin," he said calmly. It was that voice that Robin hated. It was the voice that taunted him. He only said two words that moment, but his voice implied so much more. It said, "You haven't caught me, and you never will. I want to see you struggle."  
"Decided to pay me a visit?" Slade asked, pushing himself off of the desk with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"I came to stop you!" Robin growled, lunging at the man. He calmly stepped out of the way, letting Robin fly face-first into the desk. This made him even angrier.  
"Patience, boy," Slade said in that annoying voice. "Patience. I have a proposition for you."  
"I'm not making any deals with a guy like you!" Robin spat. "There's only one matter of business I have with you, and that's killing you!"  
"My, my," Slade said, pacing around the room. "Aren't we violent today?"  
"What do you want, Slade?" Robin said venomously. "Why are you here?"  
"I thought I already made that clear," Slade said calmly. "I have a proposition for you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starfire flew through the halls, searching for signs of danger. It was a really big building, and she didn't know where to go to look, so she just flew around. It seemed really calm to her, but she knew from experience that looks could be deceiving. So she continued her search blindly until she heard banging coming from a room ahead of her at the end of a hall.  
Could it have been a person? Could someone have been trapped? Could there be someone being held hostage? The possibilities raced through her head as she flew faster towards the door. The banging became more urgent as she flew toward it.  
"Do not be afraid!" she yelled as she came to the door. "I am here to get you out!"  
She examined the door and the doorknob. Well, it looked pretty simple to her. Maybe she could pick the lock. Then again, she didn't have anything to pick it with, so she had to find an alternative tactic. She shrugged after thinking a while. Oh well. Forcefully would work. She'd owe them a new door, but that didn't matter right then.  
"Please step away from the door," she said to the person on the other side of the door, who had now stopped banging. "I am going to break it down!"  
With an energy blast from her hand, she crashed the door down and saw a cloud of dust and filth coming from the room. She coughed and shielded her eyes from the dirt and dust. When it finally cleared, she waited for someone to come out, but they didn't.  
She stepped forward and called, "Hello? Person, you may come out now! The door is no longer blocking your path. Person?"  
She curiously and slowly stepped into the room, which was pitch- black. She stumbled around, wondering if there was a light switch anywhere. She called out more, wondering where the person had gone. She had a bad feeling about this.  
Suddenly, a hand clamped over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist, holding her tight as she kicked and thrashed. She tried to scream, but the hand held tight. As she tried to breathe, she realized that the person was holding some sort of cloth to her mouth. When she inhaled, the cloth smelled awkwardly sweet, and her world began to spin. Finally, sweet darkness consumed her as her body went limp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Robin's eyes followed Slade as he paced around the room tauntingly. "What are your terms, not that the deal's ever going to happen?"  
"I want you to join me," Slade said. "We've been through this many times before. But this time I want you to think hard about it. If you join me, together we can bring an ultimate peace to this world."  
"I want peace with everyone living," Robin snarled. "You want to annihilate everything."  
"It's peace all the same," Slade answered nonchalantly, examining his hand like he suddenly needed to clean his gloves.  
"Yeah? And what would I get out of the deal?" Robin asked.  
"You'd be able to save your friends," Slade said. "Just because I want everything dead doesn't mean that it'll happen. I want a new world. Someone's got to be the first people on the new world. Your friends could be the first ones."  
Robin remained silent. There had to be more to this. He knew that Slade could only do this with his help. There just had to be more to make him want this. Slade wasn't that stupid.  
"So, what do you say, Robin?" Slade asked, looking at him. Robin stared at him in amazement. So, this was it?  
"No deal!" Robin spat. However, Slade just chuckled.  
"I thought you'd say that," he said. "That's why I was prepared." He snapped his fingers and the door to the office opened, revealing one of Slade's cohorts who was dressed completely in black. But what made Robin gasp was what was in his arms.  
Or should he say "whom"?  
Starfire's eyes slowly fluttered open and she saw Robin standing there with fear written on his face. Suddenly a knife was pressed to her neck. She took in her surroundings and saw Slade standing there, a smug look in his stance.  
"So glad you could join us, my dear," he said.  
"Starfire!" Robin cried, extending his hand towards her as if he could suddenly will her to be safe. But with that one movement, he saw the man press the blade further against her neck and a drop of blood was released from her flesh. She winced, but didn't make a sound.  
"Now, let's discuss our terms once more," Slade said. "You join me, and the pretty one here lives. You don't, she dies. Now, after studying your habits, you can't tell me that you don't care for her. I know how you feel about her. You... love her, don't you?"  
Starfire saw Robin's hand clench and his eyes shut tightly. She could tell that he didn't know what to do.  
"Do not join him, Robin," she whispered. The man who held her looked down at her with a scowl.  
"Shut up!" he growled, kicking her lower back with his knee. She screamed in pain.  
"Stop it!" Robin cried. "Don't hurt her!"  
"So, Robin," Slade said, suddenly behind him, "do we have a deal?"  
Robin asked through a clenched jaw, "If I join you, she goes free? She'll live?"  
"That's the arrangement," Slade said, a sly smile on his face. "Your life or hers."  
Robin stood there silently, looking at the ground. Starfire saw him turn around, and watched as his hand went limp and rose up.  
"Robin!" she cried, ignoring the death grip the man had on her.  
"Slade," Robin said slowly, "you have a deal."  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Starfire screamed, tears running down her face, as the two men shook hands.  
Slade pulled Robin roughly to him and Robin looked up at him with pure disdain. Slade said in a low voice, "You work for me now, boy." He looked at his cohort and said, "Kill her."  
"You bastard!" Robin cried as Slade held a death grip on his hand in order to not let him go to Starfire's rescue. "How could you?!"  
"All's fair in love and war," Slade hissed. The man was just about to slice Starfire's neck when the door burst open, hitting both the man and Starfire away from each other and sent them sprawled across the floor. With Slade in complete surprise, Robin wrenched his hand from his grip and swooped down to Starfire's aid. He rolled her over and she looked up at him weakly.  
She had a deep cut across her neck.  
Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg all raced over to fight Slade, who had backed against the wall. Before they could go farther, he yelled, "This isn't over yet!" and threw a smoke bomb against the ground, disappearing in a cloud of smoke.  
"Starfire," Robin sobbed, watching as her eyelids fluttered a little and she strained to focus on him. "Starfire, you've gotta make it. Come on, you gotta pull through."  
"Robin," she breathed, raising her hand to cup his cheek. "Do you love me yet?"  
"I've always loved you, Star," Robin choked out, holding her limp body in his arms. "And I've been so stupid to not tell you."  
"Then I have fulfilled my promise," she whispered. "That is all that matters to me." With the last bit of strength she had, she pulled Robin down and kissed him tenderly. He wanted it to last forever. He wanted her to live on so that this wouldn't be their last kiss.  
But soon her lips parted and she fell limp in Robin's arms. He sobbed over her body and held it close as the other Titans joined him in sorrow.  
"STARFIRE!!!!"  
Robin's cries echoed through the night.  
  
(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^) A/N: I bet you guys hate me now, don't you? Hehehe. Well, I can promise you guys something. This isn't the last chapter. Until next time! Well, I'm kind of scared of what flames will be coming my way. All I can say is I'm sorry, guys. I just had to do it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I own the guy who "killed" Starfire, and I own this story, but I don't own Teen Titans. Get it? Good.  
  
A/N: Hehehe.... Last chapter we found out that you all hate me. This chapter I'm hoping to revive that. I won't say any more. Here's chapter 5. Enjoy it; it's the last chapter.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"How's she doing?" Robin asked the doctor softly [A/N: Ha! And you thought she had died]. The man looked into Starfire's room and watched her for a few seconds before looking back to Robin and smiling gently.  
"Why don't you find out for yourself?"  
Robin looked at the man for a few seconds silently. Then he stuck out his hand, his face expressionless. As the man shook his hand, he said, "Thank you, sir."  
Robin stepped inside the room quietly, shutting the door behind him. There, in the bed with the covers tightly wrapped around her, was his angel. He slowly walked over to her side, sitting in a chair. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was soft. She looked so peaceful and beautiful; he just had to touch her.  
He traced a finger over her gentle features, running down her cheek, chin, lips, and neck. He stopped at the large bandage that had been wrapped around her neck, and tears welled up in his masked eyes. "I'm so sorry, Star," he whispered.  
He closed his eyes, and dropped his hand, letting the tears fall down his face. He slumped over in his chair, setting his elbows on his knees and covering his face with his hands. He let out a sob, realizing that he had almost lost the one person in the world that he loved. He didn't know if he was crying out of joy that he didn't lose her, or pain of what could have happened had they not taken her to the hospital in time.  
Then the lightest touch graced him. A gentle hand was placed on his, and he looked up to see Starfire looking back at him with a light smile. "Do not cry," she whispered.  
"Starfire," he breathed, getting out of the chair and on his knees next to her. "How do you feel?"  
"I am a little bit dizzy, but I believe that I am okay," she said, her eyes sparkling with joy. "I just cannot believe that I am still alive."  
That made tears fall even faster for Robin. "Don't say that," he choked. "I almost lost you, and I can't bear even thinking about what would have happened if I did."  
"It is not your fault, Robin," she whispered, concern in her eyes. "What happened, you could not have stopped."  
"But I was stupid enough to let you go on your own!" he said, standing up and beginning to pace. "What if you had been killed? What if the guys hadn't hit you and that guy so that you would have died?"  
He stopped and looked directly to Starfire, who was watching him patiently, her heart in her eyes. "Star, you would have died not knowing how I feel about you," he said quietly, his voice cracking. "I've been so stupid. I closed you out. I didn't tell you how I really felt about you, and I almost lost the opportunity."  
Starfire took a deep breath and said, "You did not know what was going to happen to me. How were you to know that Slade would have had me killed?"  
Robin shook his head and said, "It doesn't matter. All this time I've kept you out of my world. You've never known the real me. I kept the one person who matters most in my life out of my world. What kind of person does that?"  
"You did," she replied, taking him by surprise. "But I do not love you any less. I loved you, even with your secrets, and I still do."  
Robin looked at her for the longest time, wondering how on Earth he could treat her the way he did. He went to her bedside once more, keeping his eyes on her. He knelt down and shook his head.  
"I don't deserve you," he said.  
"However, I want you," she replied softly. "Whether or not you deserve me. I want you, and I want you to want me."  
"I do want you, Star," he whispered. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently. Starfire began to giggle, and he looked up at her in curiosity.  
"People on Earth have strange beds," she laughed, looking down at the sheets. Robin laughed too, suddenly wanting to kiss her for her light- heartedness.  
He leaned over to touch his lips to hers when the door opened, shooting them apart. He looked over quickly and sighed.  
"Last time you busted in you were welcome," he said to Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy. "But now it's just getting to be annoying."  
"We saved her life," Cyborg said. "We deserve to come in during your little moment."  
"My friends," Starfire laughed as the three came in. "Welcome!"  
"Not much color in here, is there?" Beastboy asked, looking at all the white in the room. "They need more variety."  
"I came for moral support," Raven said, no trace of a smile on her face. "Wanted to see if you were alright."  
"And I brought you a little gift!" Beastboy said with a grin, taking out a small lunch box. "Breakfast! Tofu eggs, tofu bacon, and-," he pulled out a thermos, "-milk!"  
Starfire laughed and took the food in her hands.  
"I told him that you were sick enough," Cyborg grumbled, "but he didn't listen to me. Sorry, Star."  
The five friends laughed and joked with each other for the rest of the day. Even Raven smiled a few times.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days later, Starfire was able to go back home, which the Titans celebrated by having real food: spaghetti, salad, and soda. Cyborg did the cooking this time. They all laughed and had a good time once again, basking in what time they had before they would have to fight once more.  
After celebrating a few more hours, Starfire announced that she was tired and that she needed to go to bed. After saying their goodnights, everyone separated to their different rooms. Not one word more had been said between Starfire and Robin. Starfire went to her room feeling odd.  
She shut the door and leaned against it, deep in thought. It saddened her that maybe what robin had said a few days ago was just in the heat of the moment; that now things would go back to the way it was before. She wondered if Robin had really meant what he said. She wondered if they would ever share another kiss, or if he would bar himself up again.  
She went to her bed and lay down, a smile forming at her mouth once again. It didn't matter if he meant it or not at that moment. The words that they had shared were special to her. One day she'd make sure her promise was fulfilled. One day she would make sure Robin would love her again.  
Until then, she decided, she would bask in the fact that they had those few moments together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What Robin had said a few days ago was not lost to him. His heart was filled with yearning to be with Starfire, but he wondered if she was strong enough or if she still needed rest from all the blood she lost. He was walking towards his room when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Cyborg standing there.  
"Are you okay?" he asked. Robin looked at him and nodded.  
"I'm great," he said with a smile. "I'm glad Starfire's back."  
"Glad?" Cyborg said with a raise of an eyebrow. "I thought you'd be more than glad."  
"I'm ecstatic?" Robin offered. Cyborg smiled shook his head.  
"What are you going to do now?" he asked.  
"I was planning on going to bed...." Robin said, looking at Cyborg warily. What did this guy have in mind?  
"Starfire's back, and everyone knows how you two feel about each other," Cyborg said, putting his hands on Robin's shoulders. "Maybe it's about time you two had some alone time."  
After looking up at Cyborg for a while, Robin finally smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Cyborg."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starfire was dancing through a cloud, and riding on moonbeams, when she realized that something was pressing against her lips in the real world. She was soon transported back to reality, and realized that this had the oddly familiar feel of Robin's kiss. She was delighted to know that she had been awakened by it.  
When she pulled away, she opened her eyes and saw him standing there with a smile. She smiled back.  
"Hello, Starfire," he whispered. She wondered what was going on.  
"Is it morning already?" Starfire asked.  
"No, it's not," Robin replied. "It's only been an hour since you fell asleep."  
"Then what are you doing?" she asked, not that she minded of course.  
Robin's head swooped down and his lips covered hers again before she could say anything else. "This," he murmured against her lips. "Do you mind?"  
She didn't mind at all. And to show that, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled harder, drowning in the feeling that he gave her.  
She finally pulled away and looked into his eyes, "But why are you doing this?"  
"I'm welcoming you back," he said. "And there's more." She sat up on her bed and looked at him expectantly. He kneeled in front of her and looked up into her eyes. She looked down, wondering what he had in mind. He took her hands in his gently and pulled them towards him. He led them up to his face, and then to the sides of his mask, where he let go.  
"Go ahead," he whispered. Breathlessly she wrapped her trembling fingers around the rims of his mask and tugged gently. Slowly, ever so slowly, she removed the mask from his face. She dropped the mask to the floor, her eyes glued to his. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. The piercing blue orbs stared back at her and Robin smiled.  
"Oh, Robin," Starfire breathed, cupping his face with her palms.  
"I'm not Robin right now," he said with joy flashing in his eyes. "I'm Dick Grayson. This is the me that I left behind. And I wanted to share this part of my life with you."  
He was about to pick up the mask again when Starfire's hands stopped his. He looked up with surprise, to find her very close to him. "I have never kissed Dick Grayson before. I think I would like to try."  
He smiled, as did she, and he pulled her into his arms. Her arms slid around his neck and she covered his lips with hers. He crushed her against his chest and moved his lips against hers passionately and lovingly.  
She felt something pressing against her lips, and she opened her mouth, realizing with surprise that it was his tongue. However strange it seemed to her at the moment, she found it to be quite satisfying indeed, and she let out a small groan as she returned the favor to him.  
Maybe Earth ways weren't so hard to get used to after all.  
  
(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^)(^) A/N: And that's the end! What do you think? Did I revive myself there? Tell me how you like it! 


End file.
